


On mind's changing, and its consequences

by Violetta Jones (ViolettaJones)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaJones/pseuds/Violetta%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing something surprising, Luffy starts acting unusually weird around Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old. But with FFnet's current deleting spree (which I've been expecting for ages), I expect to wake up, someday, and find most of my stuff there has been deleted. So, here it is, in all its awkwardness and bad puns.  
> You never forget your first.

Nami sometimes thought that being on a ship, along with her crewmates, for extended time lengths while en route from an island to another, was somewhat like becoming a single alter ego in a schizophrenic mind. You always had to accommodate your crewmates. The boat wasn't small, far from it actually, but intimacy was still a luxury, especially since they would all sleep in shared cabins. Sometimes, you would run into someone doing something that they'd rather keep to themselves - which might be really embarrassing for both parties. And with a hyperactive captain like Luffy, one was always subjected to sudden outbursts at any time.

Nami had never been surprised by one of her friends in such a situation. She had nothing to hide, really – aside from the times she changed, which she always did in the small cabin she shared with Robin, and even that could have the later as a witness. Well, it wasn't like she wanted to hide her body from Robin, who was also a woman and couldn't care less. Still, intimacy really was a luxury.

_In fine_ , the only place where one would get some time to chill out, and even think, was the crow's nest. While on watch duty, one could let their mind wander.

But today, while she was looking out for some ship or land, she was almost feeling bored. Nothing had been happening for the past days, except for the crew's usual antics. She was almost wishing that Luffy would climb up and start jumping around – almost, since jumping around a crow's nest would be a really bad idea and could turn out to be a disaster.

Fuck! She was pretty sure no ship would be coming their way today, and she knew for a fact they wouldn't be encountering the next island for at least 3 weeks. Looking at this endless water field was as useless as trying to change Luffy's mind once he got it set on some stupid idea he'd come up with. So, she started to watch the ship and its inhabitants instead, looking for some distraction.

She caught Robin entering the cabin, probably to get another book to read in the sun. Usopp was scribbling stuff on a big paper sheet. She would check later with him that he wasn't wasting too much paper; it was too expensive to be wasted. Luffy was on Merry's head, sighing and yawning as if there was no tomorrow. He was probably even more bored as she was, poor thing. Sanji was nowhere in sight, nor was Chopper. At this time of the day, Sanji should be washing the dishes, she mused, and Chopper might be with him. Nobody else was kind enough to help Sanji tidying the kitchen anyway, and not many would be allowed in his sanctuary at this time of the day. Certainly not Luffy, and certainly not Zoro, who was now taking his nap at the ship's back – no, wait, he was scratching his head. Clearly, he wasn't sleeping, which was enough of a pattern change for Nami to notice. He still wasn't moving a lot. Meditating? Obviously, it was a failure, seeing how he kept shifting about.

Ah, Robin was back. She stopped after closing the cabin's door, and looked up at the sky for a moment, as if enjoying the nice weather. She was holding a book in her hand, and she must have thought about something amusing, because she started smiling to herself. She… where was she going all of a sudden? Instead of rejoining Usopp on the front deck, where she was before retrieving her book, she started for the back, where Zoro was apparently still not trying hard enough on meditation. On the other side of the boat, Luffy started stretching, grinned widely, then jumped off his favorite spot, and started bothering Usopp.

Zoro was watching Robin, as she was getting closer. She apparently said something, to which he replied with his usual grouchy face, but Nami was too far away to figure out what they were talking about.

"Get away now, I'm trying to concentrate!"

Now that was something she had heard, since Usopp was shouting exasperatedly. He really had a weak tolerance to Luffy's annoying antics when he was working on one of his projects. Well, Luffy was annoying, most of the time. With a disappointed look on his face, he started for the ship's back, probably in order to find comfort with Zoro – as if.

She turned to the place the swordsman was sitting a moment before. He was now standing, his arms crossed. Robin was laughing, her hand before her chin. He looked infuriated at her. He closed in on her, and…

…Heh? Now that was interesting.

***

Luffy was utterly bored. Nothing interesting had happened for days, the next island was miles away, his crewmates were all busy, and there was nothing to do.

He was banned from the kitchen, so he couldn't join Sanji and Chopper, though he loved washing dishes. Unfortunately, Sanji wouldn't let him near the kitchen for now. Maybe it had to do with the last time he tried to help, and broke half the plates – Nami wasn't too happy with it either, actually, since they had to buy new ones afterward. Or maybe it was because he couldn't enter the kitchen without snatching some food behind Sanji's back, even though they just had lunch – which was why they had to wash the dishes in the first place.

Usopp wouldn't let him stay near while he was working on some… stuff. The long-nosed sniper had clearly told him to mind his own business moments ago – but he was so BORED.

He thought he might try his luck with Zoro, though he didn't have much hope in that regard. He was probably sleeping by now. Oh well, he could still wake him up.

He was reaching the ship's back, which was Zoro's usual hideout during his nap, when he heard voices.

"Stop laughing like that, witch!"

What, was Zoro awake at this time? Who was he talking to? That was unusual, but the distraction was welcomed anyway. He stopped before reaching the open area in the ship's back, and hid behind the cabin's corner instead.

Robin was chuckling quietly, looking at Zoro's furious face. He had pinned her to the nearest wall, apparently out of anger, his left hand holding her arm next to her face, against the wall, while the other one had grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from escaping. Not that it was very useful anyway, since she had the power of her devil's fruit. But she showed no sign of wanting to escape, Luffy thought.

"Since you've been on this ship, I've been watching you, because I know you're hiding your true intentions. I don't trust you! I've been watching all the time, and I still can't figure you out… But I can't get rid of it now! And it's entirely your fault!"

He stopped, as if he was unable to find words for what he wanted to say.

Luffy gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear more, after all, but his curiosity, as well as the fact he was bored to death, was still stronger.

"I don't know about that, Mr Swordsman."

Robin was laughing again, in the quiet manner that was one of her typical features. She didn't seem to find being pinned against that wall by Zoro unpleasant at all. Actually, she did seem to enjoy it quite a bit.

"I'd rather think that you did this to yourself, and that you never needed my help. Or maybe you think trying to push all the blame on me is a proof of maturity?"

Zoro was literally fuming. He stomped on the wall with his right hand, right next to her head, his face drawing nearer to hers. Yet, she didn't seem unsettled by this. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, as if trying to regain some composure, but once again, he failed.

"Dammit, woman! You're all I've been able to think about for the past days! This is all your doing!"

"And what will you be doing about it?"

He was looking at her for a moment, his glaze still intent on hers, his lips so close to hers that they almost touched. Suddenly, a tan arm sprouted from the wall, her hand fondly caressing his neck's back, and brought him closer.

He groaned when their lips met, but didn't back out, and even started kissing her very fervently after a while. Seconds later, she raised her free arm, set her hand to rest on his waist, and brought him closer.

When they parted, a few moments later, he was gasping. Still cupping his head with her spare hand, she licked her lips, and let out a few chuckles.

"It seems you have come to a conclusion, after all. Are you sure it is satisfactory?" She sighed. "I'm too old for you."

"Shut up."

His arms resting firmly on her back now, he started kissing her again.

She was smiling.

***

Nami was, literally, rolling on the floor, laughing. She had witnessed the whole affair, and even though she couldn't hear what the protagonists were saying, she had seen them arguing. She had seen Zoro pushing Robin against the wall. She had even been a little startled when they started kissing – now, she wouldn't have expected that. And it certainly was interesting enough to relieve her from this day's lack of action.

But she had also seen Luffy approach the place, then hide near the cabin, and spy on Robin and Zoro while they were having their "fight". And it was actually what made her laugh so hard : the astonished, dumbfounded, and even somewhat disgusted look on Luffy's face.

Even though she was laughing, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of these two. She wasn't a romantic girl, and she wasn't prone to daydreaming about sappy things, but she had to admit they were on her mind, occasionally. Love, kisses – first kiss, in her case – were things she had had more than enough time to think about in the past days. She wasn't intent on sharing her first kiss with someone she would fall in love with and marry later, which was good enough for foolish girls who still thought Prince Charming was real. But she would have liked to experience it all, for a change. At least, it would have relieved her from her boredom.

Anyway, it was hopeless. She was spending her whole life on the sea, so she'd never have a chance to meet someone suitable for a first kiss outside of her crew. And her crew…

Zoro, well, was now taken. She wouldn't have thought he was interested in that sort of thing – before today, anyway, and she never considered him. Not seriously. Oh well.

Sanji was good looking, a decent person, a real gentleman, and probably the one she imagined the most suitable for a first kiss. However, she thought he was too insistent with women. ALL women. Then, there was the fact she was afraid he'd get a bit too clingy afterward – to be honest, he already was, and she didn't know if he'd understand that she didn't want to get involved. Would he even want to kiss her without a commitment on her part? She didn't think so, she didn't want to break his heart, and she didn't want to deal with any of the consequences such a thing could initiate.

That was it. These two were the best looking men on the ship, and there was no way she would kiss one of them. Which now left her with…

Usopp. He was nice enough, though not as good looking as Sanji or Zoro, and she always enjoyed their conversations, but he was obviously in love with that girl from his home island… Kayo? Kayla? What was her name again? Anyway, he was taken as well.

Robin was brilliant, beautiful and mysterious, and she had to admit she had toyed with the idea of kissing her, but… But she was a girl, and, well, she was taken now. She chuckled.

Chopper… she didn't even want to start thinking about the reasons she'd never kiss him. A reindeer, and still only a kid. Duh.

Then, there was Luffy, who was now slowly retreating from the ship's back.

All he thought about all day was meat, adventure, becoming the king of pirates, more meat, and goofing around. And he could be so dense… He was a really nice person though, and she had noticed a long time ago that he wasn't really stupid. He was just fickle, and couldn't keep his mind on the same tracks for a long time. Unless it had to do with his nakama's safety, of course. Or one of his stupid ideas, like "getting on Sky Island". Most of the time, he looked naive and immature, and he didn't look 17 years old, really, but he could be very perceptive once in a while.

She pondered. Did he even know what a kiss was? From the look on his face from seeing Zoro and Robin kissing, she started to doubt it… until today, that is.

'Though', she admitted to herself, 'he's not half bad looking either.'

She looked at him. He still looked dumbfounded, and as she tried picturing herself kissing him, watching him intensely, she just couldn't help but start laughing again. He looked so silly with this look on his face!

As he was reaching the mast's foot, she was laughing so hard he heard her laughing, and as he raised his head at her, she started laughing nearly hysterically. Oh, his expression was priceless!

"What are you laughing about, Nami?"

She wiped tears from the corner of her eyes, and since she couldn't talk to him – she was laughing too hard – she gestured him into joining her in the crow's nest. Which he did.

When he reached her position, she was still trying to catch her breath. He sat on the nest's other side and looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you laughing at? It's not me, right?"

"Of course I was laughing at you. You should have seen your face… Hahaha!"

And there she was, laughing again, though not as hard as before. Luffy was pouting. After some time, she could breathe again and settle down.

And Luffy was still pouting.

"Aw, come on, what's wrong?"

"You were laughing at me."

"But it was funny!" She reached for the cool bottles she was keeping in case it got too hot. She was thirsty now – blame it on her laughing fit. She opened one and handed it to Luffy. "Here, you can have it. I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"What was so funny?" He took the bottle and took a long sip.

"Your reaction! I have to admit I was surprised as well… But it was just a kiss, for fuck's sake!" She opened a bottle for herself.

"Then, you've seen it all?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, though I didn't hear a word, since I was up there."

He took another long gulp, then brushed his mouth with his wrist.

"I think Zoro likes Robin." He finally muttered. "He said he could only think about her."

"And?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What did Robin reply to that? Do you think she likes him too?"

He seemed to ponder about it for a moment. "Well, she could have run away, but she didn't. She was laughing."

"Then, she must like him well enough, as far as she's concerned."

They went silent for a while. He was being really thoughtful today, she thought. He suddenly broke the silence.

"This shouldn't happen between nakamas", he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if they break up and can no longer bear being around each other?" He looked a bit worried, which was even more unusual.

Once again, he had surprised her with an insightful bout. It troubled her. She took a long gulp from her bottle.

He really wasn't that clueless, indeed, since he could anticipate the situation like that. Also, she reflected, he didn't sound like someone who barely knew what all the kissing business was. Actually, she was starting to suspect he knew more about all this than he let out.

"Don't worry. Robin and Zoro are grown-ups. For now, everything looks fine between them, and even if they reach that point, they'll manage."

"You might be right." He smiled. "I trust them anyway."

He slumped back against the wooden plank behind him, and reached for his hat. After putting it over his face, he stayed lying there, surprisingly quiet.

Very unusual, indeed, Nami thought. Despite his surprising maturity about it, it was obvious that the kiss between Zoro and Robin had unsettled him. What was going on his mind right now?

"Hey, Nami…" Luffy broke the silence, still not moving.

"Yeah?"

"What does sex feel like?" She choked on her soda.

Wait, what? She was taken aback. This couldn't possibly be happening. Luffy, of all people, asking her about… sex? Where did that even come from?

"What are you talking about?"

"What does it feel like?" He sat up and his eyes met hers. She started blushing furiously and looked at her hands, which were now playing with her blouse's hem.

"What's with the stupid question all of a sudden? And how would I know? Why are you asking me of all people?"

"I don't know." Weirdly enough, he seemed satisfied by her answer.

She felt him move around, but she was so embarrassed by that stupid question that she didn't dare looking up.

"Then, what does a kiss feel like?"

She was about to retort that it was just as stupid as his previous question, but when she looked at him, she realized he had gotten closer. So close, actually, that he was sitting uncomfortably close to her, much to her embarrassment. What was happening? If it hadn't been him, she'd have guessed that he was hitting on her, but… This was Luffy! His emotional – not to mention, his sensual – maturity was as developed as an oyster's.

She felt her cheeks blush harder, if it was possible. Her heart was beating fast, and she was also starting to feel a bit hot.

"I… I don't… I am… what's up with you today?" She was feeling utterly embarrassed now.

"I don't know. I just started thinking…"

Yeah, right! She knew damn well where it all started! He couldn't get such ideas by himself, so it must have been Zoro and Robin's fault. Why did they have to start making out in front of the kids, dammit!

She emptied her bottle all at once, swallowed with difficulty, discarded the empty bottle and hugged her legs with her arms, still blushing. Her heartbeat still wouldn't settle down.

"Well, you shouldn't think too hard about it, because it could fry your brain. It's not important anyway."

He didn't reply. Nami looked at him. She wondered why he was so insistent, and so quiet. Was it really because of Zoro and Robin's kiss? Or did he have something else on his mind?

He was looking straight ahead now, and his lips were flushed from too much biting. His eyes, that usually looked almost black, but were actually a very dark, greyish brown, reflected the infinite blue sky. She pondered that he wasn't bad looking at all, when he wasn't being his usual goofy self, and she wondered how it would feel kissing him. She felt herself blush again at the thought. She cleared her throat.

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Luffy scratched his chin and looked up, as if thinking hard. His hat fell in his back.

"I've never really thought about it… Everyone seems to think about it a lot, the first one, at least. But I never even thought twice about it. But today, Zoro and Robin looked like they were really enjoying themselves." He smiled and giggled. "I thought, if it's that nice, maybe I should try it."

I knew it! Nami thought. It was their entire fault. She was embarrassed because of their behaviour, and they'd have to pay for this. She'd have to make sure they did.

Wait, did he say he wanted to try kissing? And who did he plan to…? Huh? The mere thought that he could be thinking about kissing _her_ almost made her mind go blank. Almost. This couldn't be happening. She hurriedly changed the conversation's topic.

"It's probably not their first kiss anyway."

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, Robin is a grown woman, and I don't picture Zoro, 19, on this day and age, never having touched a girl."

Luffy was silent for a while, looking at the sky.

"Hey, Nami…"

"?"

"How was your first kiss?"

"None of your concern. Leave me alone." Like she would admit she never kissed anyone to him. Her arms went clutching her own chest.

He was biting his lower lip once again. "You never kissed anyone, did you?"

How come the future king of dimwits was so clever, all of a sudden? And the way he was biting his lips looked almost enticing now. Did he do that on purpose? Or was he just stupid?

"I said it's none of your business."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to! However…"

She started smiling. She had just thought of a more effective way to retaliate.

"Answer me : do you really want to know what it feels like to kiss someone?"

He was doing his best to look dead serious. "I do."

"Oh, really?" Her smile grew larger.

"Yeah!"

"Are you saying you really, really want to know?"

"I told you!"

"You mean it? No backing out?"

"Of course I… Heh?"

She overthrew him with a single move, pinned his arms on the floor, and rested her legs between his. She had no time to think about it. He was going to pay for her embarrassment. And it was, after all, his fault for asking such stupid questions.

"So you wanna kiss me that much, heh?" She smiled. "But after all, I'm a thief, so it'd be more natural if I stole your first kiss." She was joking of course, but he wouldn't know, and she was pretty sure he'd freak out. It was a bit dangerous – he was known for over-reacting, and they were in the crow's nest, after all. But she was so mad at him for asking such private details that, at this point, it looked worth the trouble.

But he wasn't over-reacting. He wasn't reacting at all, for that matter. He was looking at her, a look of genuine surprise on his face. He didn't move, but suddenly averted his eyes from hers.

"If…"

"What?"

"If it's you…" He then stayed silent. A faint pink hue was flushing his cheekbones.

Nami was starting to feel like this was a bad idea after all. What was it now? Did she mishear what he just said? If it's you what? What did he mean by that? That's if it was her, it was… okay?

This couldn't be happening.

His eyes met hers again. His breath was a bit rash. He ran his tongue on his lips, somewhat absentmindedly, since he was looking at her so intently. He looked really serious! She hadn't planned that. She felt like she was starting to blush as well.

This just couldn't be happening.

She released his arms, and sat back. She could only watch him, and notice how fast her heart was beating. And she had laughed earlier, after imagining herself kissing Luffy… And now he was saying it was okay? She felt mortified when she realized how scared she was at the thought that, actually, she wouldn't mind.

"…I'm sorry, Luffy. I was only joking. Sorry if I scared you."

She sat against the wall, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to settle down somehow. When she opened them, he was sitting cross-legged, looking down, a confused look on his face.

He shook his head, and sat next to her, against the wooden plank.

He broke the silence after a while.

"I don't understand."

"?"

"Do girls change their mind like that often?"

"What?"

He started blushing again. "W-well, you said you were stealing my first kiss, then you don't, and say you're sorry? I don't get it. How can you want something, and then, not want it anymore?"

He almost sounded disappointed, Nami thought. She looked at him.

"Can you be serious for a moment?"

"I am."

Her heart missed a beat. She looked down and smiled embarrassedly. She breathed deeply before asking :

"Are you saying that you want to kiss me?"

He did not answer.

She looked at him more carefully. He was looking away, as if too embarrassed to look at her, his chin resting on his hand, almost covering his mouth. His cheeks were still a bit flushed. His black hair was gently toyed with by the mild breeze. He was pouting slightly, which only emphasized his lips' pink hue. She noted once more that he looked nothing like the cheerful idiotic captain he usually was.

He looked at her, and their eyes met. The flushed cheekbones, well-bitten lips, slightly dilated and misty eyes, well, she had to admit they really did the trick. He looked very kissable all of a sudden.

She leant forward and hesitantly laid a chaste kiss on his left cheek, next to his lips.

He was staring at her, breathing jerkily.

"… can you do it again?"

She leant forward again, so close that she could feel his body heat, closed her eyes, and kissed him full on the lips this time. His lips were soft and smooth and mellow against hers. She was about to break this second kiss when she felt him kneeling, so that his head was inches above hers. She felt his hands along her waist, embracing her tightly, while he was pressing his lips against hers. Startled, she opened her mouth. He was now kissing her lightly, his smooth tongue sliding gently against hers, as if almost shy.

His body felt hot against hers, bewildered, and she inhaled deeply. He smelled of wood, of sea salt, and there was another faint, musky smell she thought was his own. Her knees suddenly felt weak, and she was glad she wasn't standing. Her heart was beating frantically, and she could feel her hands were trembling, then again, so were his. As a whole new world opened before her, lost in the turmoil of her own emotions and new sensations, she pressed herself against him, and kissed him with more passion she could have thought existed within her.

In the back of her ever calculating mind, her thoughts, incoherent but still running, were flashing at at light speed. What was happening? How did it come to this? Luffy had never shown any sign of thoughts with a sexual nature, and even less signs of any romanticism. Had he wanted to try this for a long time? With her specifically, or with just anyone available at the time? Was it significant? Did he like her? In what fashion? When did he start feeling that way? Had it been a long time? Was there a hidden meaning behind this strange and unusual behavior? Was it just one of his whims? What was on Luffy's mind right now? What was he thinking? What was _she_ thinking?

This surprising, astonishing thing that was happening right now was almost too much for her to apprehend. Before today, she'd never even consider taking her relationship with any of her crewmates, Luffy included – Luffy especially – to the next level. The silly, happy-go-lucky, goofball of a captain. And there she was, kissing him, sighing against his mouth, wanting more of him, when a mere half hour ago, she was laughing at him? But she wouldn't, couldn't go back now. She had never imagined that kissing Luffy would feel so real, so final, or that it would awaken such an upheaval within her.

And it made her realize that, though she'd always known he was important to her, from the start, since he snatched her from Arlong's clutches, being the crew's captain, her nakama, and all that, she was also very fond of him. In a new, exciting, special and strangely frightening way.

Her head was spinning slightly with all these confused thoughts. She felt like she was flying, or actually, more like she was falling backwards. Wait, what? She _was_ falling backwards. She realized he was moving her, so that she'd lie down on the nest's floor. Her head was spinning, she didn't know where this would lead them, but she didn't want to break the kiss. It was far too good to be broken, she thought, and she could imagine herself staying like this, in his arms, his lips against hers, for an eternity.

They were lying on the wooden floor, and he was all over her, pressing his body against hers, their legs intertwined. His hand was lightly resting on her hip, and when he slid a couple fingers under her blouse's hem and stroked her skin, she sighed against his lips. That's when Luffy broke the kiss.

"Ah… wait, Nami…"

He rested his head in her neck, breathing deeply, still embracing her tightly. He was gently stroking her neck with his thumb.

"This is… too much…" He gasped.

She swallowed hard. Her hand was intertwined in his black hair, and it felt very soft. His whole body felt soft, and hot, yet surprisingly light and somewhat frail. He was shaking slightly.

"… I'm sorry."

She could feel his lips against her neck, and his breath.

"Lu… ffy… Nami muttered. "I…"

He gently pushed her away, and straightened himself, so he could see her face.

"Maybe… we shouldn't be doing this." he said, now averting his eyes from hers.

"Luffy…"

He was now sitting next to her. She sat up as well, and tried to straighten her tousled hair. She felt light-headed and flushed, and her lips still prickled from the kiss. Her first kiss. She raised her hand and brushed her mouth.

He suddenly stood up, his fist on his hips, took a deep breath, and turned around. He was grinning madly now, as he usually did, and shouted : "I'm hungry!"

Startled, she couldn't find anything to retort.

He then proceeded to climb down, leaving her dumbfounded, and she now realized, utterly frustrated as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the crow's nest incident, Luffy started avoiding Nami, and she doesn't know what to think anymore. What's going on in Luffy's mind?

Nami was sunbathing on the boat's deck. She could feel the Sun's warmth on her skin, and hear her nakama talking a few feet away. Usopp was telling Luffy and Chopper about some imaginary adventure he'd had.

"And that's how, after our fateful meeting, all hamster had learned to store their food in their cheeks."

"Oooh, that's great Usopp! I didn't even know that hamsters could do that!" chopper said, his eyes glittering like the whole galaxy.

Luffy was stuffing snacks Sanji had brought earlier into his mouth, and when he turned around, they could all see he hadn't swallowed any of it, and had stored it in his cheeks, along his jaw, in the hamster fashion.

"Oooh, Luffy, that's great! You're just like a hamster!" It was clear this had just made Chopper's day.

Luffy turned to face Nami and Robin, who was sunbathing while reading yet another book just behind her.

"Hey! Look! I'm a hamster!" He noticed Nami was looking at him, and grinned widely at her, which made some food fall from his mouth.

"Ah! My snacks!"

Nami felt a discouraged smile creeping on her face. He was such an idiot.

She heard a quiet chuckling behind her. She turned to Robin.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Don't you think our captain is funny?"

Nami turned back and looked at Luffy. He had tried to swallow it all in a single gulp, and was now chocking. Chopper was calling for a doctor, once again not realizing right away that he was, indeed, the only doctor in the vicinity.

"Well, that's a way to view things…"

Robin chuckled again. "You and him seem to have had quite an affair recently."

Heh? What did she know? Nobody could have seen what had happened a few days ago, in the crow's nest. She eyed Robin suspiciously.

"Now, you shouldn't be the one saying that kind of stuff, Miss I-like-moss-ball-headed swordsmen."

"Oh, I see that you are on the ball." She smiled. "But that wasn't what I was talking about. Unless you have something to confess?"

Robin was definitely too perceptive for her own good…

"I still don't get it." Nami finally answered after a moment.

"What's to get? He obviously cares about you, but something must have happened, because he's been avoiding you for the past few days. He treats you like a glass doll that could break if he makes too much noise, so that he doesn't even dare looking at you most of the time, and even less talking to you, in private at least."

Nami couldn't help but notice that this was a perfect summary of the current situation. Luffy hadn't really be avoiding her, he tried his best to act like nothing happened, but he seemed nearly afraid of getting too close to her. She could understand that reaction, but she still didn't know what the reason for all this was.

"What does he care? That goofball…"

Robin started laughing again. "That's not a very nice thing to say. I pity the goofball that falls for you."

Nami sighed.

"If my advice is of any help to you, I think he's afraid."

"What, he's afraid of me?"

"The people we care the most for are the ones in the most likely position of hurting us in the worst way."

Robin looked pensive all of a sudden. She was looking at the horizon, and wasn't smiling anymore. She must have been hurt by someone she loved, Nami thought.

Robin sighed, and started smiling again.

"You're nicer than I am, Miss Navigator."

"Heh?"

"I don't mind when my men are a little wary. Actually, I think I like it. If they're scared of me, it means I have the upper hand. But it seems to trouble you, which makes you a nice and forgiving person. Which I am not."

"Do you mean Zoro's scared of you?" Nami grinned.

Robin chuckled. "I wonder about that."

She turned to Nami. "Anyway, just leave him some time. He'll end up knowing what he really wants, and what he's ready to risk in order to get it, at some point. And if you're tired of waiting, you can still choose to push the right buttons." She chuckled. "I know for a fact that it works. Somehow."

Nami was wondering what kind of buttons Robin had pushed to get Zoro to admit to himself that his obsession with her was more than just his way of protecting his nakama. Oh well, it wasn't her business after all. She already had more than enough on her mind lately.

***

Luffy was sitting on Merry's head, his hat covering his face, pretending to sleep. He wanted time to think, which was unusual in itself, and he didn't want to alarm his crewmates – even less answer their prying questions if they noticed his thoughtful mood.

He was, for what was maybe the first time in his life, confused. And he hated it.

He had always been a passionate, straightforward nature. He wasn't smart like Robin was, or cunning, which was Nami's specialty. Complicated contraptions escaped him, as did complex scientific explanations. But, despite what most people thought – himself included, he was far from being stupid.

Would a problem arise, he'd rapidly consider whatever possibilities he had, and go with what his heart suggested was the right thing to do, which, unbeknownst to him, was the sign of a discerning, innate analytic mind. Because of this, doubts, hesitation, and confusion were things never he had to experience.

That is, until recently, because he started revising the way he comprehended love.

As far as love was concerned, Luffy would always give his, entirely, unconditionally, to anyone he decided was worthy. And, to be honest, almost everyone was. The people who took care of him when he was a kid. His brother, Ace. Shanks, and his crew. People he'd made friends with over the years. And, of course, his nakamas.

They were all equally dear to him.

He loved how Usopp would tell flamboyant stories he made up on any occasion. He loved when Robin chuckled quietly at his antics. He loved how Chopper would get all flushed when flattered, and would deny it while trying to hide his embarrassment by insulting his friends. He also loved how Zoro would hide his gentle and caring nature under a grouchy front, and how Sanji would sometimes look bored when the later was napping, because he missed his witty and insulting comments – not that he would admit it in front of anyone. Damn, he even loved when Sanji would act like an idiot in front of Robin and Nami. He didn't feel jealous when he did this, not even a little bit. And he loved when Nami's eyes would sparkle at the slightest mention of riches or treasure.

Nami...

When he first met Nami, as soon as he knew she had great navigation skills, he'd decided she'd be their crew's navigator. He could have accommodated someone else, to be honest, but then, several things happened. The more time passed, the more he could notice she was, to put it simply, nice. Worthy of the same love he gave people who were important to him. She hurt her hands, which were her main tool for drawing maps, which was inherent to her dream, in order to save him from Buggy's canon, even though they barely knew each other. She was also brave – she had tried to save her entire village from Arlong on her own, working steadily towards her goal for years. And when she had asked for his help...

Even now, he could remember the whole scene just by closing his eyes. When he had seen that frail, delicate looking girl, falling on her knees, clutching on her own hair from desperation, letting out cries of pain, of rage, cursing with all she had at the one responsible for the hell that was her life, grabbing a knife and assaulting her own body, corrupted by the treason of someone she never trusted to begin with, something stirred within him. Before he could help it, he had caught her hand, forcing her to stop. And when she turned to him, with tears running from her eyes, down her cheeks, a look of utmost hopelessness on her flushed face, he knew that he couldn't let her down, and also, that she was the only navigator he wanted for his crew.

At this time, he had realized that he was definitely worthy of his acknowledgment – and of his love. He also knew there was something else, but since he couldn't pinpoint it, he didn't think about it further. But he knew about this difference. He hadn't lent his hat to anyone before that one time, when Nami turned to him, and asked for his help. Nami, who didn't trust anyone, had placed her last hope in his hands. She had decided to trust him despite her defiant nature. He knew what this was costing her, and he felt like the only thing he could give of equal value was his own, absolute and unconditional trust. His hat was his most treasured possession, and lending it to her seemed the only gesture to make her understand that he knew how hard this was for her, and how dearly he'd treat the precious trust she had placed in him.

Since that time, all her actions aboard the boat, as well as the way she was around others, on each step of their journey, everything would confirm his decision had been right. She was his nakama, he loved her, and she proved hundreds time that she was definitely worth his own trust.

Everything was simple back then. His understanding of love was simple.

Back then, he never noticed how small dimples would appear on her cheeks when she laughed her heart out. Never noticed how pretty she was when she smiled, either. Or how her eyes looked almost golden in the sunset light. How her hair would lightly brush her face when she had fallen asleep at her desk, after working late on a map. How small and delicate her hands were – the same hands she had hurt while trying to save him, even though she met him for the first time earlier that day. How thin her waist was, before he had to cling to her while she drove him to the top of the giant beanstalk, in Skypiea, when they were after Enel. How his heart would start beating faster when he looked at her – and even faster when _she_ looked at him.

There he was again, thinking about all that was charming about her! He reached for his hat and drove it further on his face, feeling himself blushing at the thought of what they had almost done.

Before he had even realized what was happening, Monkey D. Luffy, for the first time in his life, was in love.

He had successfully suppressed such thoughts for a while, but that day...

When he had seen Robin and Zoro kissing, he had suddenly realized – he had forgotten, the mere thought tucked neatly in an obscure corner of his mind – that love was versatile, and that the kind of love he used to know – and gave without any restraints – wasn't the only one that existed. That the the love he felt for Nami was different from what he felt for the others. He didn't think Usopp or Chopper, or even Robin, were pretty. Looking at them didn't make his heart race. He didn't feel like he wanted to touch them, and didn't miss the touch when he couldn't either.

When Nami had kissed him, in the crow's nest, he had felt overwhelmed by the new emotions, the unknown sensations – he loved experiencing new things, and he felt thrilled. Her lips were so soft, her body so thin and warm against his, her skin so smooth, her smell, so intoxicating... He had almost lost it, but he sobered abruptly when he felt her shivering between his arms.

He had, for a short and wonderful moment, thought that she felt the same way as he did. But the light shaking from the lithe body beneath his forced him into remembering that Nami was a worrier, that she would always get upset at the slightest things, and that she tended to over-analyze things. Nami simply thought too much. He then started wondering about her reasons for kissing him back. He started doubting the rightfulness of his own behavior, or that it was a good idea at all.

Once again, he was experiencing something for the first time in his life, but these doubts had given his first love a bittersweet aftertaste.

He sighed under his hat. Maybe he had spoiled it all. They hadn't talked about it again. He tried his best to act naturally around her, but he was so scared she'd get mad at him, that she wouldn't like him anymore after all this, that she would hurt him in a way he wasn't prepared for, that he still avoided being alone with her.

And, truth be told, she hadn't seemed interested in talking about it. It worried him.

He suddenly sat up, shook his head to clear his thoughts, and put his hat back on his head. He then sighed.

He was feeling hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami has finally decided to follow Robin's advice. What does Luffy have to say about the whole thing?

Nami was in the lounge, working on a map's sketch, and she was having a hard time concentrating. Some time ago, Sanji had brought her a last cup of hot chocolate and some snacks, before heading to the men's quarters for the night. She was alone now, and she couldn't help but think about Luffy every time she let her mind wander off her maps.

Despite what Robin had said, it now had been a whole week since what she liked to refer to as the "crow's nest incident". Luffy was still avoiding her, though she now often felt his gaze on her. However, she had decided to take Robin's advice into account, and she was now acting as if nothing happened as well. She wasn't avoiding him. She just acted as if it didn't matter, and she knew she was good at putting up a front.

She was a little startled when the door opened behind her. She turned around to see Luffy, his hair tussled and his hat in his back, entering the room.

"Oh… Nami."

"Aren't you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I had a nice dream about food and I woke up hungry." He sat at the table in front of her.

"That's surprising." She still liked teasing him. She smiled.

"Here, help yourself." She pushed her cookies plate towards him. "You can have my share. I'm going to bed soon."

He grabbed a cookie, but instead of stuffing his mouth as usual, he looked at it, unusually thoughtful. After a moment, he bit into it, leaving a big bite mark on it. Soon enough, though, there were none left.

"Ah, I feel better. Thanks for sharing, Nami."

She laughed. "You're welcome."

She stretched, and started gathering her things. He looked up at her, and jumped off his chair. "I'm gonna sleep now. Good night."

She opened the door, and she would have left if not for the fingers she suddenly felt grabbing hers.

"Wait…" Luffy said with a dim voice that was so unlike him.

Her heart had started beating fast. She turned around and looked at him. He was looking at the floor, frowning slightly, and looked, once again, unusually serious. He pulled her gently back in the room, and closed the door.

She breathed deeply, trying to keep her heart beating steadily, and smiled. "What is it Luffy?"

He was still silent. She heard him breath faintly. He then looked up and their eyes met. He was still holding her hand lightly, as if he wasn't sure she would accept such an intimate gesture.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him. He was biting his lips again.

"I must have done something, because you look like you're mad at me."

She sighed.

"Why are you asking? You're the one who's been avoiding me for the last week."

He looked down again, once more looking thoughtful.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me after…" He didn't finish.

She raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" She paused. "Actually, I have to admit that I'm a bit annoyed at you." She felt him stiffen, and releasing her hand.

She ran her tongue over her lips, took a deep breath, and started : "How do you think I felt after you embarrassed me, pried into personal matters, made me look like a fool, teased me into kissing you, thrilled me beyond reasonable, and then, left me, all this, just on a whim?"

He didn't reply. She sighed again.

She went and put her drawing materials on the table. Turning her back to Luffy, she said : "I wondered if I had done something wrong. And when you started avoiding me for days, I started thinking that you had just used me, though, this is so unlike you."

They were silent for a while.

"I'm sorry."

So, he was excusing himself? And that was it? She felt sad.

"Problem is, Luffy, you should have thought about it prior to doing any of this. Now the damage is done, and can't be undone."

She sighed heavily.

"Maybe you were right, after all. This kind of thing shouldn't happen between nakamas." She paused. "Because the consequences can't be controlled."

She heard a few steps, and then his head was resting on her shoulder, from behind. His forehead felt hot. She felt her heart race, and held her breath.

"Nami…"

He put his arms around her and held her against him. His warm body against her back, she felt her cheeks flush, and heat taking hold of her chest.

"Maybe… maybe it's a bad idea." He tightened his embrace. "But I don't want to hold back anymore."

Her heart was beating so fast now that she thought he could probably feel it. She took hold of his arms and released herself from them, before turning back. He was looking at her intently, his eyes misty, subdued, and his hands still holding hers, lightly stroking her fingers. His face was flushed, and looked almost fiery in the lamp's flicker.

"Nami…"

She closed her eyes, as his lips were brushing hers. He was now embracing her, his hands stroking her back gently, and his tongue, hot and smooth, was gliding along hers. Her arms went up his chest, and circled his neck.

When he released her mouth, he kissed her on the cheek, then her ear, the proceeded to her neck. He tightened his embrace, and she could feel his lips against her neck while he was whispering her name once more.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I won't hurt you. Ever."

He took a long breath, in the nape of her neck, then sighed heavily.

"You smell like oranges." He kissed her shoulder, then her neck. "…drives me crazy."

"... They're... aah... tangerines, silly." Her reply sounded muffled, for her face was pressed against his own shoulder.

Shivers ran down her spine while he was kissing, sucking on her neck. His lips felt burning against her skin. She felt his hands go down on her back, and slide under her shirt, and caress her bare skin. She was feeling weak and helpless, and her legs were about to give in. She was most likely shaking, too.

"… h-h-ha… wait…"

She felt him stiffen. He had stopped, but didn't remove his hands from under her shirt. She could feel his breathing on her neck, and her head was spinning slightly.

This was too much, she thought, but at the same time, she still craved for more. She wanted him, in a way she had never wanted anyone before, but she knew that they were about to walk over a line, and that, once they crossed it, there would be absolutely no way they could go back.

She took a long, deep breath, and managed to push him away gently. Taking his head, feeling very warm, in her hands, she made him look at her. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and misty, but she could see he wanted this as much, if not even more than her. All she could see in his eyes was the same desire that she felt at this moment.

He breathed jerkily, and she could feel his hot breath mingling with hers.

"Wasn't it a bit too much last time?" She asked.

He licked his lower lip, a gesture she hadn't known from him before last week's events, and she had discovered was very appealing to her – a dazzling understatement – and, after a while, he replied.

"I changed my mind."

When he kissed her again, this time, more passionate than hesitant, she felt the warmth from before spreading within her, and added to this was a frightening feeling of anticipation, as she knew what was coming, and didn't know if she was ready for that yet. His mouth, his hands were feeling very hot against her skin now, and she could feel he was shaking slightly.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily, troubled by the renewed turmoil of emotions aroused by each caressing finger, each light brush of mouth, each touch. He was looking at her intently, trying to settle his erratic breathing. They were still standing in the middle of the room, and he thought : this wasn't right. He looked around them, in the room, and noticed the couch looked awfully comfortable, from where they were standing.

She followed his gaze, and when she realized what he was looking at, she knew what was on his mind on the spot. She might definitely not be ready for that yet, but... she wouldn't know unless she tried. And there was only one way to check.

She led him towards the couch, but before they could proceed further, he stopped her. His hand cupping her face gently, he looked at her thoroughly, as if willing to imprint the beautiful vision she offered him at this moment – Nami's lovely face, bathed in the pale moonlight from the small hatch on the wall on one side, and lit by the lamp's golden flicker on the other – in his mind. He wanted to reassure her, once again, that he would never, ever hurt her in any fashion. He wanted to tell her that, if she felt troubled, if she wanted to stop, she could say so at any time, but didn't dare say it out loud. He thought it would ruin the moment if he broke the comforting silence, just like a bursting bubble.

As Luffy was stroking her hair with the hand cupping her face, Nami was looking at the subdued, gentle look – one she had never seen on his face before today. He looked – he looked in love. She was pretty sure it was love she could see in these deep, misty, gentle eyes.

She reached for the strings attached to his hat, now resting in his back, slid them over his head, and put it on the small table standing near the couch. When she was done, she got hold of his hand, stroked his fingers, then slid her own hand along his arm to his face, and cupped it around his head, toying playfully with his dark, soft hair. He leant into her hand to place a kiss in her palm, rubbing his lips softly against her skin. He then kissed her again, one hand resting on her shoulder, the other lightly holding her fingers between his, and there was so much tenderness in this one kiss, even though she could feel how much he was restraining himself from showing his earlier passionate desire, and how much he wanted her, that the unusual reserve, as well as the loving humility he showed to her, nearly sent her over the edge.

She pushed him on the couch, straddled him, and latched on his neck, kissing the tender flesh, sliding her tongue down his collarbone, his chest, while fumbling with his sleeveless vest's buttons with one hand. He tasted slightly salty, and his skin was smooth under her lips. When she was done with his vest, she slid her hands over his soft, moonlight bathed chest, reached down, and started tracing wet trails with her tongue. His breathing became uneven, a bit rash, when she reached his left nipple, as if he was gasping for air. His hands were resting on her hips for now, but she soon felt them moving, caressing her back, as light as feathers, sliding up her shirt, until they reached her bra's back. There, she felt him hesitating slightly.

She sighed against his chest. Of course, he wouldn't know how to deal with that.

She sat up, still straddling him, and with a single, swift move, removed her shirt, and, as soon as she was done unfastening it, her bra. They both stopped when it dropped on the floor, realizing that they both were topless now, a somewhat scary thought. Their eyes locked, her hands on his chest, his resting on her hips. After a moment, he started slowly sliding them up, until they were cupping her breasts. She shivered. He reached up to brush his mouth against hers, propelled on one hand, the other hesitantly caressing her left breast.

Luffy was inexperienced, and his rough fondling was definitely clumsy, but it was dizzying. She was now starting to feel very warm. A thrilling, burning sensation was delightfully lingering between her tights, and the upthrust she could feel in his own short pants was proof enough of how much he wanted her. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't have wanted him more than she did, at this very moment.

He suddenly – but gently – overthrown her on the couch, so that he was now on top of her, between her legs. He was panting now, and his eyes were burning with desire.

Soon enough, his hands were all over her, stroking her tights, running on her skin, under her skirt, between her legs, gingerly touching every sensitive part of her body, his mouth tracing wet circles on her neck, collarbone, discovering concealed places and awakening emotions she never had suspected could be awaken. Soon enough, he was struggling to remove her skirt and underwear, while she was fumbling with his pants' zipper, which seemed to be stuck. When he noticed she couldn't seem to open it, he sat back, and removed everything, pants and undies, in a single fluid move.

He turned back to her then, but stopped, kneeling between her legs, at the realization that they were now both naked. He knew, as well as she did, what was coming next. She looked at him. He was breathing unevenly. His whole body was now shaking. He did look frail, she pondered in her desire ridden daze, all lean muscles, looking younger than he really was, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that he was definitely a man. He wasn't that big – and since she knew for a fact that she was very small and delicate down there, it wasn't a bad thing, but the vision she had before her very eyes was confirming that he was male, in all his glory, and quite healthy.

He leant down to kiss her, resting on his left arm, while the right one was gently stroking her tight, each stroke bringing his hand closer to her ultimate treasure, the most delicate of all, that he was about to capture. When he finally reached down between her tights, he could feel how wet she was, in her anticipation of this moment, and when he, very cautiously, started gently caressing that place, she gasped and soon let out some kind of humming sigh.

She wasn't scared anymore, she knew she wanted it, and she wanted it now. She reached for his arms, grabbed them, and pulled him on top of her abruptly. She could feel his throbbing member against her belly, and she could see he was surprised by the power of her desire for him. He was hesitating, at a moment like this!

She locked her arms around his neck, and while she was kissing him, she started to slightly nudge her hips towards his. She felt him moan against her mouth, and when they broke apart, he was panting heavily. He looked at her for a moment, but it seemed to last an eternity to Nami. He finally broke the silence.

"Nami... Please, guide me."

She understood that he was afraid of hurting her.

She reached down and grabbed his throbbing member delicately, closed her eyes, and guided him towards her own opening, judging by the sensations, desperate for his presence inside of her. When she felt he was in a satisfactory position, she put her hand on his left hip while embracing him closer with the other, so he understood it was time to proceed.

She had expected that it would hurt, which explains that she was very surprised when all she could feel was a deliciously burning sensation, from the flesh-against-flesh friction. She had known about this before, but she'd never thought it would happen to her. Still, she was glad it did. It was easier that way. When she felt herself relax, she realized that she had been nervous from anticipating the pain. She opened her eyes, and she could see Luffy's face was very tense. He was trying to go very, excruciatingly slow, doing his best to protect her from the pain he was sure she'd feel, but damn, she was so slippery. He felt like he was about to go over the edge, at any moment now. This was... just too good - definitely better than the best meat Sanji could prepare – no, definitely better than anything he'd ever experience until now. He'd never known he could be able feel like this, that this comical and somewhat useless part of his body, only ever used for trivial matters, had such delightful sensations in store for him. But in his mind, at this very moment, the only thing that mattered was Nami – how he didn't want to hurt her, how he wanted her to get the best out of this, to make her happy, and how much he loved her...

When he noticed that she didn't even wince once, he started moving hesitantly, gaining confidence as her hands reached for his hips, which they grabbed to make him accelerate his pace.

Luffy soon slid an arm behind her waist, and embracing her more closely, thrust himself harder and deeper within her. She could feel him panting against her neck. Heat had begun settling within her rapidly, nearly sending her overboard, and she knew she was going to come very soon. After a while, he suddenly slowed down, breathing jerkily, and whispered in her ear.

"Nami, I..."

She didn't reply, too close to her own orgasm, but instead locked her legs around his hips, and held him tighter.

Tighter – that was Luffy's problem now : Nami had become rapidly and incredibly tight, and he knew he couldn't go on much more before reaching his limit. At the same time, he was greatly enjoying the whole thing – he just hoped Nami was enjoying it as much as he did.

She now felt like she was floating on something mellow, and the sensations inside her were getting incredible – and she finally, abruptly and without a warning, went over the edge.

Luffy suddenly felt her tensing tremendously around him, then twitch at an erratic pace, while she was almost soundlessly whimpering in the crook of his neck. This was too much for him to bear, and he could only let go of his own tremor, his movements uneven, gasping for air while he was releasing himself within her. Then, with a last thrust, he bent down, trying to catch his breath, and kissed her one more time.

So... that's what sex was. And it was incredible. If he had known that it was so good, he'd have tried it earlier. He was feeling like he had missed out on a whole lot for all these years of ignorance on the matter.

He felt a soft nudge at his left forearm, so he reopened his eyes, which were closed from the moment he had entered Nami, and looked at her, who was resting just below him, still trying to catch her breath. He could tell she had enjoyed it greatly, if not even more that he had. She was looking at him as well, and she had that content smile on her face, even though her cheeks were slightly glossy with tears she'd shed during her climax. He gently brushed these tears away with a thumb. She then reached up to his face with her hand, and when she traced a wet trail from his right eye down his cheek, he realized he had been crying as well, and actually, he still was.

He laid himself down, right next to her, slid an arm over her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, her own arm around his neck, her hand stroking his hair slowly. He was now exhausted, and her body was so warm against his, so soft and comfortable, that he had to resist the urge to simply give up and fall asleep. After a while, though, he felt her relaxing, her breathing decreasing slowly, until it reached a peaceful, sleeping rhythm. It was useless resisting. His body felt like he'd gone through fights with Arlong, Crocodile and Enel, all in a row, and he was pretty sure she was feeling the same. He laid a kiss behind her ear, and whispered : "I love you Nami." He could see she was smiling in her sleep.

He rested his head against hers, ans started drifting into sleep.


End file.
